


Completing the Family

by loeb55



Series: twitter prompts! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting a Dog, M/M, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeb55/pseuds/loeb55
Summary: Sugawara decides it's time for a new member to join the family.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: twitter prompts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606828
Kudos: 20





	Completing the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Going to start posting my twitter fics on here in a series!

They’ve always been seen as the parental figures in their friendship groups, and the volleyball team especially calling them ‘dad one’ and ‘dad two’ to tease, even years after they’d all left for university. Sugawara says it’s because of how much they cared and fussed over their juniors, Daichi jokes it was because of how strict they were. Really, it’s both-it’s how the strictness was all a part of how they cared (don’t let your grades slip too much, we believe in you, drink more water, idiots, and we know you love to practice but you’re banned since it’s the only way you’ll take a break).

They’ve always been the parent friends, and Sugawara decides it's time to actually become parents, which he then voices to Daichi during the whispers of the night, hot chocolate cradled in his hands to protect against the cold filtering into the room. He feels Daichi still, and he knows he needs to clarify before the other collapses.

“We should become dog parents!” Sugawara can’t help but laugh as the other slumps further down into the sofa, his soul having nearly left him at the thought of real, human children when they were only just finishing university.

“Suga, we can’t get a dog. They’re too much work and they need so much attention. And, well, we’re busy people.” He pouts, knowing it’s logical, but also knowing they can make it work.

That’s what relationships are about: give and take, communication, commitment and care and responsibility and making it work. Daichi says they have all of that _without_ a dog.

They talk about it for weeks (more Sugawara pestering and Daichi mumbling a half-baked response), but only because Sugawara knows his boyfriend wants to get a dog as much as he does. The other is just too weighed down by the logistics of it all, feeling guilt over even the thought of leaving the hypothetical dog alone for a few hours… So he keeps asking, because he knows Daichi will give into his own desire for a dog eventually, and he can already imagine the grin on his face as they take the dog for walks, stroke them, wash them. All the domestic responsibilities that make a household feel so much more like a family home.

And Sugawara is right. Daichi cracks and tells him they’re getting a dog. They spend goodness knows how long deciding on one, they’re all deserving of a home, but they end up choosing this tiny Labrador, who won’t stay tiny for long, because of the way she runs over to them, bouncing like Bambi and stumbling in the same way. When they find out she’s been there a while, the only one left out of her litter, their mind is set. They call her Ichigo after Sugawara’s favourite dessert being a strawberry shortcake, and take her home a few weeks later.

It's hard to adjust at first-their routine completely changes. Between classes and working, they take turns to come home and look after her. Labradors are energetic, so they walk her at least once a day, but try for twice, and it's something they always attempt to do together. Honestly, they spend more time with Ichigo than each other, but the evenings they're both available to be together are the highlights of their week. 

At first, they didn't let Ichigo sit on the sofa, but after a few days of puppy eyes Sugawara can no longer resist. Daichi merely sighs and spreads a blanket across the middle-seat where neither of them sit.

"You're a soft touch, Koushi, you know that?" Outraged, he replies,

"did you not see her face? How could I say no?" Daichi thinks it's like how he can't ever say no to his boyfriend and chuckles.

(Sugawara rings the kids-the volleyball kids-once they've managed to sort out their routine, and tells them they need to visit soon. They’ve got a new addition to the family, after all.)


End file.
